1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus, a method of driving the electro-optical apparatus, and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
A light-transmitting electro-optical apparatus or a light-reflecting electro-optical apparatus is used in electronic equipment with a display function. Light is radiated onto the electro-optical apparatus, and transmitted light or reflected light modulated by the electro-optical apparatus forms a display image, or is projected on a screen and forms a projected image. A liquid crystal apparatus is known as the electro-optical apparatus used in the electronic equipment, and forms an image using dielectric anisotropy of liquid crystal and the optical rotation of light in a liquid crystal layer. In the liquid crystal apparatus, scanning lines and signal lines are disposed in an image display region, and pixels are disposed in a matrix form at the intersection points of the scanning lines and the signal lines, respectively. A pixel transistor is provided at each pixel, and an image is formed by supplying an image signal to each pixel via the pixel transistor.
For example, International Publication No. 99/04384 pamphlet discloses a method of obtaining a high-quality display picture in the electro-optical apparatus or the electronic equipment using the electro-optical apparatus. FIG. 15 is a timing chart illustrating a drive method disclosed in International Publication No. 99/04384 pamphlet. As illustrated in FIG. 15, in International Publication No. 99/04384 pamphlet, a precharging operation is executed once on each of horizontal scanning periods for the entirety of the signal lines. The precharging operation is executed before an image signal is written into each pixel, and the voltage of the precharging operation is appropriately set depending on a writing polarity. The precharging operation prevents the occurrence of vertical crosstalk that is caused by an optical leak current of the pixel transistor, and thus a high-quality image is displayed. In particular, when the liquid crystal apparatus is applied to a projector or the like onto which large light fluxes are incident, this method demonstrates great effects.
However, there is a problem in that the display method disclosed in International Publication No. 99/04384 pamphlet has low compatibility with the provision of a high-definition image display. The horizontal scanning period becomes shorter as the degree of high definition of the liquid crystal apparatus increases further. The reason for this is because when the precharging operation is executed each horizontal scanning period, a period for writing the image signal becomes short, and the image signal cannot be accurately supplied to each pixel. In addition, in the display method disclosed in International Publication No. 99/04384 pamphlet, there is a problem in that power consumption increases, and the reliability of the electro-optical apparatus deteriorates. Since the precharging operation is a charging and discharging operation different from the image signal, the precharging operation inevitably increases power consumption. An increase in power consumption causes a drive semiconductor apparatus to generate heat, and the operational stability of the drive semiconductor apparatus or the electro-optical apparatus is adversely affected. In other words, there is a problem in that it is difficult for the electro-optical apparatus of the related art to stably display a high-definition image having reduced crosstalk with low power consumption.